Estigma
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: Dos años de su escapada del Nuevo Mundo, y a Miguel aun no se le cerraban las heridas.


**Disclaimer: ****Road to El Dorado es propiedad de DreamWorks Pictures.**

**N/A: No es Slash. Pero como hoy estoy de humor lo dejo a su criterio querido público. Si no te gusta el género no lo leas.**

**Estigma**

_Olvida a Miguel._

Esa frase, esa jodida frase aun estaba retumbándole los tímpanos. Aun después de que pasaran más de dos años desde que la escucho por primera vez en el templo erigido para los dioses de aquella mítica ciudad de oro.

Si, había sido su más grande aventura y agradecía infinitamente que haya podido vivirla junto con su mejor amigo de prácticamente toda la vida. Pero estaba ese detalle.

En todos sus años de convivencia ambos habían perdido la cabeza por cientos de mujeres, incluso se habían adueñado de la 'placentera' compañía de una que otra chica que le perteneciera al otro. Aun recordaba lo de aquella chica en Barcelona, pero se había disculpado por eso.

Pero en todas esas aventuras ninguna había logrado interponerse de tal manera y con tal magnitud que Tulio hubiese preferido la efímera compañía de aquella india de curvas pronunciadas y ojos audaces a su falsamente perenne amistad.

Golpe bajo.

Pero simplemente no pudo alejarse de él. Siempre habían estado el uno para el otro desde que tenían memoria de conocerse. Primero desde que eran un par de niños del demonio que robaban en los puestos de comida del mercado del pueblo para evitar morir de difteria, hasta unos vándalos considerados una plaga que debía ser exterminada en su juventud y luego en su etapa más adulta como los desfalcadores y estafadores profesionales que eran.

Si todas esas desventuras fueron lo único que se dio el lujo de recordar, salir del Nuevo Mundo fue una odisea. Habían tenido que colarse como polisones en uno de los barcos de comandaba Cortes cuando este se abría paso en tierras foráneas, no fue difícil convencer a unos cuantos marinos esclavizados por el mismo tirano y genocida de ayudarles a zarpar a España, sobornándolos con el poco oro que cierto caballo había traído consigo sin que nadie supiera.

Aunque intento que su amistad con Tulio no decayese, esto era imposible gracias a cierta presencia femenina no muy deseada por el rubio. Y no es que Chel no le agradara, nunca tuvo problemas para asociarse con ella, pero su mente no soportaba la idea de que 'El dúo dinámico' fuese roto, y obviamente como todo hombre con la cabeza en la fantasía mas profunda Tulio siempre pondría a su amante antes que a él.

Cuando atracaron en España, Miguel tomo la decisión de ir a buscar sus propios rumbos, su propio camino. No quería estorbar, el de cabello dorado podría ser muchas veces infantil o impulsivo si él creía que la causa lo ameritaba, pero tenía la cabeza más centrada de lo que muchos pensaban.

Tulio y Chel objetaron su postura, el primero no entendía el porqué de las resoluciones del rubio ¿No era malditamente irónico? ¿NO entender por qué se iba? Siempre creyó que Tulio era el cerebro pero obviamente el de este no estaba funcionando a toda su capacidad por el flujo de hormonas que lo invadía.

Se llevo a Altivo con él en su viaje obviamente este reconocía al rubio como su amo, recorrió toda Europa, pronto descubrió que podía conseguir mil y un aventuras de miles de tipos con tan solo proponérselo. No tenía ni siquiera que esforzarse están parecían llegar por si solas, hizo más de un amigo en el trayecto y aunque no se pudiera comunicar verbalmente con muchos de sus nuevos conocidos (sobre todo en Alemania) alrededor de lo que algún día se conocería como El Viejo Continente. Estos siempre estarían para él.

Su última visita fue Roma, siempre quiso conocer el Vaticano. Era mil veces más impresionante de lo que el alguna vez soñó, o como se lo describían los curas en las iglesias de los pueblos de España, no dejaron que entrara a la plaza de San Pedro con un caballo así que Altivo se quedo refunfuñando a las afueras de la ciudad de manera depresiva y exagerada.

No sabía si catalogar eso como un viaje de iluminación, pero ahora tenía dudas totalmente esclarecidas en su mente. Ya había pasado un buen tiempo lejos de casa. Quizás un último viaje a España le vendría bien, después de todo ahora que su estilo de vida era prácticamente el de un nómada no quería quedarse quieto en ningún lugar más de lo que el considerase necesario.

Pero, allí estaba esa mentada frase circulando por su cabeza, todas esas crónicas de las que ahora podía presumir frente a toda España y el mismísimo Rey hubieran sido mejores de tener al lado a su fiel compadre y por qué más quisiera convencerse de lo contrario. No podía.

Sacudió la cabeza negando, hace tiempo había aceptado la realidad. El no significaba nada para Tulio, esa amistad incondicional, esas batallas fingidas frente a la autoridad, ese sentimiento de sobreprotección que tenia con él, esas innumerables veces que habían curado las heridas del otro y calmado sus estados de ánimo mutuamente, quizás no de la manera más convencional. No eran nada, o bueno fueron algo.

Había oído de heridas que nunca sanan, heridas que permanecen sangrando. Pero el no quería cargar con un estigma por doloroso que fuera, su espíritu jovial había ganado la batalla, quien sabe. Quizás su amigo ya tuviese descendencia y pudiese jactarse del título de: 'Tío Miguel'

Apenas puso un pie en tierra ibérica respiro profundamente. Ese aroma de su tierra, se sentía más vivo de lo que alguna vez se sintió. Era bueno estar en casa.

Grande, quizás demasiado grande fue su sorpresa cuando llego a la galardonada Madrid y busco hospedaje barato en una posada cercana cuando diviso algo que sus ojos no pudieron procesar.

…

Tulio por su parte se encontraba en su mejor etapa depresiva, tenia ojeras marcadas sumamente pronunciadas. Su cabello estaba desarreglado y no hacia mucho esfuerzo por que su ropa compensara su anémico aspecto.

Volvió a beber de un sorbo un vaso entero de Whisky no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía en ese bar de esa posada en Madrid, pero el barman se estaba negando a servirle más.

-¿Te pedí tu opinión?- dijo con un tilde sumamente ebrio en la voz. El barman rodo los ojos con fastidio, era el tercer día consecutivo que Tulio se desahogaba irónicamente ahogándose en aguardiente.

El de cabello negro escucho la puerta de la posada abrirse y cerrarse, no le dio importancia, posiblemente otro viajero que estaba de paso.

Bebió de nuevo el ardiente líquido. A la mierda su vida y su hígado por iguales.

-¿Sabes? ¡Mujeres! No puedes vivir con ellas, tampoco vivir sin ellas ¡Son peores que los malditos impuestos!- exclamo y todo el bar lo vio con la cara descompuesta.

-_Aquí va de nuevo._

_-¿Todos los días a esta hora? ¿Enserio? No me jodas._

_-No lo hago, cinco pesetas a que ahora va a comenzar a nombrar a esa chica de la que tanto habla._

-¡Hey! ¡Los estoy es-¡hip! Escuchando perfectamente!- los que estaban chismeando sobre Tulio y su estado de embriagues se callaron en el acto, así fueran marinos desproporcionadamente musculosos en comparación con el descompensado Tulio, y fácilmente lo podían noquear de un golpe, pero sabían que no era bueno meterse con un hombre borracho.

El pobre barman rogaba por qué no hubiera otra pelea de bar. Por cierto el de cabello negro lucia varios moretones a medio sanar por dichos espectáculos.

-¡Y para completar!- buscaba conversación a un puesto vacio, ya estaba delirando- ¡También se fue y me dejo ese cabeza hueca!

-_Perdiste._

Acto seguido cinco pesetas fueron a parar a las manos de un marino mercante muy sonriente.

Tulio estaba dando un espectáculo muy vergonzoso, por otra parte cierto rubio que tenía un buen rato parado en la entrada lo observaba estupefacto.

-¡¿Sabes que Antonio?!

-Tulio, ya te he repetido varias veces que me llamo Luis- dijo hastiado el barman. Claro en las mañanas era Luis y tarde y noche era otra persona, ya algunos lo estaban tildando de transformista, solo buscaban joderle la pesada noche.

-Si Antonio te escuche la primera vez. A lo que iba ¿Sabes qué? ¡Quien necesita a nadie en estos días!- dijo riéndose él solo, luego de un rato se quedo dormido (bueno se desmayo) con la frente pegada a la barra mientras roncaba fuertemente como un oso hibernando.

El barman estaba a punto de pedir ayuda a alguno de los presentes para llevar a Tulio a su habitación alquilada pero antes de que abriera la boca un hombre rubio y con barba de candado se acerco a la barra con cara de preocupación.

El barman alzo una ceja intrigado.

-Disculpe, ¿Qué le sucede?- dijo señalizando al inconsciente entre ellos que murmuraba cosas sin sentido entre sueños.

-¿Lo conoce?

-Sí, no esperaba verlo aquí- dijo totalmente fuera de sí, se supone que Tulio estaría viviendo con Chel en alguna zona de Madrid como le dijeron que harían en un futuro, se sorprendió mucho cuando lo vio armando un monologo dramático peor que los de Shakespeare.

-Bueno nada fuera de lo común- respondió inexpresivo el barman limpiando desinteresadamente un vaso de vidrio- Pasa seguido, baja de su habitación a embriagarse y gritar cosas sin mucho sentido.

¿Normal? No era normal que el de pelo negro hiciera tal cosa, siempre se había jactado de nunca avergonzarse a si mismo luciendo una escena de despecho en algún bar.

-¿Cuál es su habitación?

-Segundo piso, habitación trece- respondió el barman a lo que Miguel pago los tragos en nombre de Tulio y le sirvió de muleta arrastrándolo hasta el segundo piso.

Llego a la susodicha habitación, recordó que no tenía la llave, estaba a punto de soltar una majadería cuando se le ocurrió registrar la ropa del de cabello negro que había dejado tirado en el piso. Era un verdadero desastre etílico.

Efectivamente encontró la llave y entro con Tulio a cuestas como un vil costal.

Dejo a Tulio sobre la cama y acomodo su cabeza con la almohada. Ahora solo una pregunta estaba en su cabeza ¿Dónde estaba Chel? Y ¿Qué hacia Tulio montando espectáculos en un bar?

Bien al parecer tendría que esperar a que este último despertara para que le respondiera algunas preguntas.

…

Tulio se revolvía entre sueños, no sentía la acostumbrada dureza de la madera de la barra y el insoportable dolor de columna que debería tener por dormirse en una posición sumamente incomoda. (Honestamente a la gente del bar dejo de importarle madres lo que pasara con el después de un tiempo, no le sorprendería si despertaba en el baño público otra vez) En su lugar sentía un suave colchón bajo su piel, y un aroma muy familiar, como de colonia de hombre.

Está bien, era demasiado familiar.

Abrió los ojos espabilándose. Apenas logro enfocar la vista en medio de la resaca que se estaba haciendo presente vio una cabellera rubia sentada en una silla a su lado leyendo un libro.

Le tomo cinco minutos completos digerir lo que veía y convencerse de que no era otra alucinación.

-¿Miguel?- articulo pobremente.

-¡Tulio! Veo que ya despertaste- le dijo recibiendo al ex inconsciente de su ensueño con esa hermosa sonrisa pueril en su rostro.

Tulio se quedo inexpresivo por un momento y parpadeo ridículamente incrédulo, hasta que decidió saltar de la cama e ir donde el rubio.

-¡Compadre!- le grito efusivamente mientras le daba un abrazo de oso que levanto a Miguel del suelo un par de centímetros. Este se le fue encima con un millón de preguntas de donde estaba y cuando pensaba volver rayando en regaños como si fuera un niño de quince años.

Está bien. ¿Quién demonios era él y que le había hecho a Tulio?

-¿T-tulio estas bien?- pregunto mientras sentía como se le colapsaba un pulmón por la abrumadora fuerza que ejercía el de cabello negro.

-Eh estado mejor ¿Te has dejado crecer un poco el cabello je?- dijo mientras se perdía en el olor que desprendía su mejor amigo. Sonaba quizás un poco raro pero siempre notaban cada detalle que resaltara o faltara en el otro. Se había hecho costumbre desde que eran niños.

Uno no podía contener el llanto de haber perdido sus golosinas sin que el otro lo supiera por instinto cuando eran niños.

El otro no podía ocultar cualquier tipo de frustraciones de su compañero de desventuras.

Casi era inútil hablar para comprender lo que el otro tramaba.

El corazón de Miguel golpeo con fuerza su pecho haciéndole daño, era cierto su cabello estaba solo tres centímetros más largo de lo normal. Le sorprendía que Tulio lo hubiera notado, pero no por eso se había estremecido. No quería volver a seguirle el paso a su amigo incondicionalmente como un perro guiando a un ciego. No quería ilusionarse otra vez con que su amistad seria eterna.

Cuando demostró no serlo en el Nuevo Mundo. Bien ¿Qué le garantizaba que lo de Chel no volviese a pasar? Porque no era ningún despistado, la morena no se encontraba con él.

-¿Dónde está Chel?- escupió el rubio sin inmutarse mucho deshaciendo el abrazo de anaconda de Tulio.

Tulio pareció sumirse de nuevo en su depresión.

-E-ella, ella – intento no verse mas fatal de lo que se sentía, Miguel esperaba una respuesta con una ceja alzada desconociendo totalmente el tema- Me dejo hace seis meses- soltó de súbito sentándose en la cama mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

Miguel se hallaba preocupado, ver a Tulio deprimido era como ver a un pobre cachorro pateado en la lluvia y más dramático que la opera. Se sentó a su lado dispuesto a escuchar la historia del moreno.

…

-Ya veo.

Dijo asimilando la información el de cabello rubio, a veces se le olvidaba por completo lo racistas que eran en su país natal. El detalle que menos se había imaginado era que la gente creyera que Chel era la esclava o sirvienta personal de Tulio, al parecer entre las malas lenguas, miradas, tratos y las incontables ex de Tulio habían logrado hacer desaparecer la presencia de la joven india más rápido que el polvo siendo arrastrado por la brisa.

Y el de cabello azabache también había anexado que lo suyo no estaba funcionando de todas formas. Quizás muy parecidos, quizás solo fue la calentura del momento. Pero ella no estaba realmente enamorada de él.

Y eso lo había dejado en un estado de despecho abrumador cada cuanto tenía un ataque de 'Ella se fue y no volverá' y se desahogaba en el bar.

El rubio parpadeo unos instantes. Algo le siempre le decía que cierta mujer la jungla no era de fiar emocionalmente.

-Tulio en verdad…- esperen- Espera ¿Desde hace cuanto que estas 'viviendo' aquí?- recorrió el lugar con la vista sin lugar a dudas era un basurero digno de un soltero (y con el corazón roto, el horror)

Tulio pareció meditar eso aunque no fuera necesario.

-Eh bueno un par de meses creo- dijo levantándose y pasándose una mano deprimentemente por la cara, se dirigía al pequeño espejo con lavabo incluido que tenía en una pared lateral del pequeño cuarto- Es la posada más barata de todo Madrid- espeto mientras llevaba algo de agua a su desfavorido rostro.

-¿Por qué la más barata? Siempre nos costeamos lugares mejores- el rubio estaba allí de paso ni siquiera cargaba dinero suficiente consigo como para costearse un lugar mediocre, prefería dormir bajo las estrellas con Altivo. Costumbre ahora adquirida pero le sorprendía que Tulio fuera tacaño consigo mismo.

-Usa la lógica compadre- le dijo con su clásico tono de intolerancia a la falta de silogismo en la mente de Miguel- Si compras barato es porque no tienes dinero suficiente.

-_¿Qué?_- dijo Miguel escandalizado.

-Bueno no es que tenga suerte con las apuestas últimamente.

Ahora si parecía que a Miguel le hubieran dicho su fecha de muerte y que sería ejecutado públicamente en alguna plaza y sin pantalones.

-¿Qué TU QUE? ¡¿ES UNA BROMA?!- el Tulio que conocía era un maestro de la estafa, el Tulio que conocía era un genio del desfalco. El Tulio que conocía hacia hasta lo imposible por cargar aunque fuera una peseta en los bolsillos.

El mundo se había vuelto loco, el se iba por un tiempo y ahora su amigo era la antítesis de lo que recordaba. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Qué Inglaterra se volviera Protestante?

El de cabello negro no pudo sentirse mas descubierto y avergonzado en su vida.

…

Ya que obviamente Tulio necesitaba apoyo moral se quedaría con el hasta sacarle a Chel de la cabeza. Comenzo obligando al susodicho a limpiar su habitación en la posada y aunque este recibió amenazas lograron entre los dos que todo quedara pulcramente presentable.

El siguiente paso era dejar de abusar del licor, si bien nunca se habían regañado por beber como los propios Vikingos de antaño no era bueno que este perjudicara su salud, si su amigo moria de sirrosis no se lo iba a perdonar.

Queriéndolo o no y aunque no hubo ningún tipo de protesta por parte de Tulio Miguel se quedo con el, alquilo la pieza de al lado y como pago ofreció sus servicios en la posada.

Junto con los de su amigo el cascarrabias.

-¡Aun no entiendo porque tengo que hacer esto Miguel!

-Tienes que mantener tu mente ocupada.

Era todo lo que le había dicho por contestación cada que Tulio amenazaba con irse al otro extremo del mundo con tal de no tener que volver a limpiar el baño o barrer el piso del bar.

Pasó un mes y esto parecía haber hecho efecto en el de cabello oscuro, sus ojeras habían desaparecido y su animo se había levantado. Miguel lo obligo a salir a ver corridas de toros o a participar en fiestas callejeras al principio, pero luego era el mismo Tulio el que esperaba ansioso la noche para ir con su viejo y mejor amigo a las andadas.

Como en los viejos tiempos.

Pero algo no le cuadraba.

Podía sentirlo. Y no hallaba otra forma de describirlo, había una especie de vacio cuando estaban juntos, que aunque era imperceptible estaba allí.

Como una bestia enjaulada.

Tulio estuvo una semana dándole vueltas al asunto. Las apuestas…No no eran las apuestas están iban mejor de lo que alguna vez fueron.

¿Las salidas nocturnas? No tampoco, estas estaban fenomenales. Siempre regresaban tan agotados de bailar con media España que solo llegaban a tumbarse en cama.

¿Los tragos? Nah eso si que era imposible, estaban degustando las mejores cosechas del país por esas épocas.

Hasta que al cuarto día de buscarle las cinco patas al gato, sorpresa dio con la maldita quinta pata.

Era Miguel.

El rubio, estaba ligeramente diferente, de entre las miles de chispas que volaban de sus ojos, el podía ver cuando una de ese millar de luces estaba apagada.

No entendía. ¿Quizá algo estaba atormentando a su amigo? Pues si era así el iba a averiguar que era y le iba a dar fin a lo que lo mantuviera apesumbrado.

Ya era muy entrada la noche y había terminado su servicio extra en las cocinas, no era por nada pero ciertas lavaplatos estaban haciéndole ojitos desde hace tiempo y no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Pero por mas tarde que fuese seguramente Miguel estaría entretenido leyendo literatura barroca.

Toco a la puerta de la habitación de su amigo rubio sin ninguna contestación. Luego de pensarlo un poco le pareció ridículo que fuera tan formal, el podía entrar a la habitación de Miguel abriendo la puerta de una patada como Pedro por su casa si quería y viceversa.

Entro sin muchos miramientos solo para encontrarse con una escena antinatural para venir de Miguel.

Estaba dormido en su cama boca arriba sin nada cubriéndole la parte de arriba y con los brazos sirviéndole de almohada detrás de su cabeza. La luna llena se veía perfectamente desde su ventana tiñéndole el cuerpo de una extraña mescla de plateado y azul.

No era aconsejable usar sabanas en medio del verano, este yacía inmóvil en su sitio con la respiración tan acompasada que Tulio pensó que este había dejado de respirar. Pero no era así, y tampoco era eso lo que lo tenía cavilando.

Si algo sabia de Miguel era que al igual que él era un desastre para dormir, lanzaba patadas al aire, se revolvía quince veces dentro de un minuto y en posiciones incomodísimas.

Verlo tan pacifico, casi melancólico buscando algo entre sueños le pareció sencillamente impresionante.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí sin hacer mucho ruido, era obvio que no podía hablar con él pero algo lo tentó a acercarse cuando vio cierto gesto del rubio antes de que este decidiera marcharse de la habitación.

Pudo notar perfectamente un pequeñísimo brillo que vino desde uno de sus ojos como un faro en medio de la oscuridad, mientras ponía un ceño fruncido en medio de la inconsciencia, uno de...¿rabia? ¿Impotencia tal vez?

Estaba justo de pie a su lado y el ceño del rubio seguía algo torcido, pero estaba completamente sereno. Cada delicada facción, cada vello de su cara, cada rasgo físico se lo sabía de memoria y sabia que Miguel igual.

No sabía exactamente porque pero se sentía atormentado de ver a su amigo en ese estado.

-_lio…cil…-_ Tulio parpadeo como no creyéndose lo que acaba de oír, fue casi inaudible, podía incluso haber escuchado mejor a una mosca revolotear, pero de algo que se jactaba el moreno era de su buen oído cuando lo ofendían.

Si, así es acababa de escuchar a Miguel decirle 'Imbécil' entre sueños. Y no solo eso sino que había puesto una cara de rabieta marca registrada Miguel.

Se sentó a su lado bruscamente con toda la intención de despertarlo. Y cumplió su cometido pues el rubio despertó sobresaltado y mirando para todos lados hasta que dio con la cara enojada del de cabello negro.

-¿Tulio?- dijo en un hilo de voz- ¿Qué haces? ¡Me quieres provocar un ataque, o que!- dijo serenándose intentando sentarse en la cama, pero su amigo se le acerco lo suficiente para cerrarle el paso.

-¿Puedes decirme a quien le llamaste imbécil Miguel?- dijo con un tono juguetón, pero se sentía en el aire el aura siniestra contenida. Sin duda le daría un buen zape en la cabeza al rubio si confirmaba que ese insulto entre sueños fue para el.

Tulio pareció ver un leve sonrojo en la cara de su amigo, sonrojo disimulado por la oscuridad.

Maldición.

¿Acaso Tulio lo había escuchado? Ciertamente le había dicho cualquier cantidad de insultos en medio de ese estúpido sueño recurrente que tenia, siempre el mismo escenario. El estúpido templo, el estúpido de Tulio y la Estúpida Chel. Y el mentado anteriormente repitiendo una y otra vez la frasecita que hacía que Miguel perdiera cada día un poco más la confianza mutua que tenia con el de cabello negro.

Pero no pensó que uno de sus insultos se le escapara entre la somnolencia.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Bien qué? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación a esta hora y espiándome?- le dijo 'molesto' pero en realidad solo estaba avergonzado.

Tulio lo miro profundamente a los ojos, descifrando cada pequeña flaqueza. Repentinamente le tomo del mentón y lo obligo a verlo.

-No sabes mentir, al menos no sabes mentirme a mí.

-¿Y en que momento te menti yo a ti?

-Lo haces desde que llegaste- en ese momento quito la mano del moreno de su espacio personal de zarpazo.

-Oh perdón si asi te pareció- rodo los ojos dispuesto a irse a dormir de nuevo pero la presencia de Tulio seguía exigiéndole una respuesta.

-Estas raro.

-¿Ya te viste en un espejo compadre?- pregunto con sorna y jocosidad, soltando un par de risillas, Tulio se sulfuro como era costumbre.

-¡Sabes a que me refiero!- le dijo volteando el cuerpo de Miguel, este lo veía aburrido y Tulio irritado con el como siempre.

-¿Dejaras de fastidiar? Además ya es tarde vete a dormir.- finalizo la charla el rubio mientras se volvía a voltear. Para su sorpresa cuando cerró los ojos sintió como otro cuerpo se acostaba justo a su lado como si esa cama le perteneciera- ¿Qué demonios haces Tulio?- pregunto con escándalo.

-Dijiste que me fuera a dormir.

-Sí pero a tu cuarto.

-¿Y? que yo recuerde esta es de las pocas veces en toda la vida de conocernos que tenemos habitaciones separadas- dijo con tono casual, estaban espalda contra espalda Miguel rodo los ojos, si bien tener el cuerpo del otro cerca era lo más natural de mundo para dos huérfanos que se tenían que dar calor mutuamente en el orfanato en tiempos pasados, era una maña que se les había quedado. No le era para nada incomoda.

Pero si, muy dolorosa.

Tulio tenía un ojo abierto esperando un 'Esta bien' como era la costumbre entre ellos pero esa noche el rubio no quería seguir la rutina. Lo siguiente que Tulio vio fue el piso saludándolo con un golpe.

Miguel lo había pateado fuera de la cama. Y ahora lo veía con cierto desdén desde su posición en la orilla de la cama.

-¡OYE! ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Eso fue a traición!

-Vaya, miren quien habla de traiciones.

El tono de Miguel había sido tan indirectamente frio que sintió como lo cortaba a la mitad.

-Haber. Explícate.- le dijo levantándose al igual que el rubio de su antes cómoda cama.

-¿Explicarme? O mejor dicho _recordarte_ ¿Cuál de las dos?- Miguel se cruzo de brazos y Tulio lo veía con el rostro expectante y con las manos en las caderas, se encorvo un poco al no entender la pregunta que recibió como respuesta.

¿Recordarle? ¿Pero recordarle que exactamente?

Estaba a punto de hacer hablar a Miguel como solo el sabia hacerlo, pero allí estaba de nuevo ese brillo carente de alegría en sus ojos azules.

Ya había visto esa mirada decepcionada, dolida y…traicionada.

La noche que quedaron colgados de las lianas en El Dorado viendo como ese sacerdote lunático caía hasta ver su muerte en un remolino de agua furioso.

¿Estaba? Si lo estaba.

-Miguel…no me digas que aun tu…-intento tomarlo del hombro pero este reacciono otro zarpazo de advertencia.

-Piensa lo que quieras- le dijo mientras se sumía de hombros y recogía una colcha del piso se tumbo de nuevo en su cama con una última mirada de: 'Déjame en paz o toda la posada se enterara de una segura pelea y no precisamente fingida'

Tulio siempre era el que se ahogaba en bilis del coraje y Miguel siempre era el optimista empedernido. Pero solo el de cabello negro sabia como se ponía Miguel cuando estaba enojado.

Y no era bonito.

Pero su sentido de auto preservación se vio invadido por una furia casi celopata.

El reconocía que había sido un verdadero perro malnacido al preferir a una mujer antes que al único amigo que tenía en el mundo, fue un impulso. Pero era pequeño en comparación a los incontenibles celos que padecía a causa de Miguel desde que lo conocía.

Siempre era el centro de atención el joven rubio, eso atraía miradas, y alejaba la mirada de Miguel de el, siempre constantemente y el sabía que no poseía mucho carisma del cual presumir.

El tener un amigo tan devoto y radiante y a la vez tan buscado por los demás le hacían perder el juicio, pero este se controlaba. Siempre lo vio como una especie de posesión, era su amigo. De nadie más, Miguel no podía tener más amigos que el.

Por eso dio por sentado que Miguel no se enojaría si se perdía un tiempo con Chel, pero al parecer el rubio lo veía de manera igual o incluso mas posesiva que la de el.

Ahora lo comprendía, el rubio seguía sangrando por la herida aunque este lo hubiera perdonado.

No supo que mas hacer que tumbarse a su lado otra vez y abrazarlo de una manera que no sería muy bien vista a la primera. Pero que era normal entre ellos.

Miguel se estremeció, no sabía cómo reaccionar y dudaba que otra patada fuera efectiva.

Sintió el aliento del de cabello negro en su cuello susurrando una palabra antes de dormirse descaradamente abrazándolo como si fuera un oso de peluche.

-Lo siento.

Miguel respiro profundo y sonrió mientras dejaba que el de cabello negro hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana. Agradecía infinitamente estar así con él. Sabía que nunca se dignaría a decirle de frente que lo quería o que lo sentía.

-Terco.

-Estúpido.

-Grandísimo imbécil.- finalizo el rubio riéndose para sus adentros.

Miguel estaba feliz había logrado lo que en dos años no pudo. Cerrar un estigma.


End file.
